The present disclosure relates to a radio frequency circuit including a switching circuit and an amplifying circuit, a radio-frequency front-end circuit including the radio frequency circuit, and a communication device.
A communication device using wireless communication includes a radio-frequency front-end circuit having a transmitting circuit and a receiving circuit. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-33598 discloses a radio frequency circuit (receiving circuit) as a part of a radio-frequency front-end circuit. The radio frequency circuit includes a switch and an amplifier. The switch is connected to an antenna terminal. The amplifier amplifies a receive signal received through the switch.
In a radio frequency circuit used as a part of a radio-frequency front-end circuit, when the switch and the amplifier of the radio frequency circuit are switched on so that the reception mode is on, the amplifier can rise in a short time. However, in the radio frequency circuit described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-33598, when the amplifier is switched on, the amplifier may rise slowly.